The Prince and the Half-Blood
by PurpleHeart678
Summary: It's been four years since Peter's and Melody's big adventure. Peter is still the childish boy he's always been, even with him aging a little from visiting. Melody is still the spunky girl she's been, except now she's just turned sixteen. And when she finds out she's engaged in order to stop war, things go bad. Will Peter and Melody find happiness in these times? (Full sum inside!)
1. Happy Morning

**Hey everyone! That's right, I've come back from hibernation and have continued on with my story 'Return To The Sea', with it's new sequel...'The Prince and the Half-Blood'!**

**Yes yes, it's very exciting, and I know it's been a long time since I stopped with the first one. But now I'm back, and I'm ready to kick this up a notch! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy my silly narrating of this plot. Ahem...**

_**Love. Have you ever experienced it? Have you ever felt it? Have ever felt it's grace, wonder, and beauty? Have any of you ever known the wonderful thing that is 'Love'? I hope so. Because, no matter if it's friends, family, or soulmates, love is the best thing we humans have, and will ever have. And it's so sad that in this world, it seems like so many of us have to live without love. And because of that, we try to take it from those who do have it. But let me tell you this. Love is everywhere. It's patient, kind, and forgiving. It can come to anyone, anywhere, and at any time. I know it. And I know you know it, as well. And as you read on, I'm sure you'll see that that is true for everyone. That love can come from any person in your life. Even if they've been there your whole life, and you're just realizing what an amazing, wonderful person they are...**_

* * *

The Prince and the Half-Blood

Happy Morning

Ch.1

"Mellie….Mellie wake up…"

Normally, this soft voice would not affect the princess sleeping in the bed, but for some reason she had been sleeping lightly enough for it to do so. Slowly, she woke up from her sleep, eyes heavy and face numb. Her eyes opened to the sight of sunlight through her window and a small figure standing in front of her. The pretty princess, known as Melody, smiled.

"Morning Jeffery…"

Jeffery was Melody's little brother. He was a sweet, energetic boy who looked just like their mother(unlike Melody, who looked more like their father in comparison). Aside from having their fathers' eyes, he had his mothers' red hair, cute nose, even his cheeks were slightly rosy. He had just turned 4 years-old, and Melody had practically raised him herself since his birth. Not because her parents didn't raise him as well, but because she was just all for it. She loved him so much, and if anything, she had spoiled him, the exact opposite of what she had been raised like. But that didn't make him snobby or anything. He was just as kind and caring as she was.

When he saw she was awake, Jeffery smiled. "You snore funny, sissy," he giggled.

Melody smiled. "Oh, really?"

Jeffery giggled again, nodding. Still smiling, Melody yawned as she got up and stretched her back and arms before pulling her covers back and standing up.

"I'm glad to see you, sissy," Jeffery said, slightly sad. "I missed you last night."

"Missed me?" Melody asked. "I was in my bed."

"Nu-uh," Jeffery said, stubbornly, shaking his head. "I came here last night so you could tell me a story, but you weren't here. Mommy said you might be at the beach, but I couldn't find you. Where were you sissy? Were you playing hide and seek?"

Melody stared at him. She had not been playing hide and seek at all, she wasn't even at the beach. She had secretly gone out with her friend Peter. Yes, even though her parents found out and had known about him for the past three years, she still went out in secret sometimes. She supposed she was so used to it that she kept doing it.

"Oh, Jeffy, I'm sorry," Melody said, kneeling so her face was level his. "I was out with Peter last night."

"Ooh," Jeffery said, nodding. "I haven't seen him for ages. Will he be back to play soon?"

Melody chuckled. "Oh, I have no doubt that he will," she said, smirking.

Just then the door opened from behind them. Melody turned to see her personal maid, Caroline, walking in carrying a large breakfast tray.

"Oh good, you're up."

Caroline was a sweet, caring young maid of age 19 with short, curly, mouse brown hair, bright, emerald green eyes, a curvy, slender figure, and smooth skin the color of chocolate. She had been Melody's personal maid for as long as she could remember. To Melody, Caroline was more like an older sister instead of a maid.

"Morning, Carry," Melody said, standing back up.

"Good morning Mel, nice to see you're finally up. Jeffery," she said, looking down at him. "Your mother finally found your blue crayon. She sent me to tell you."

"Yay!"

Without another word, Jeffery ran out of the room. Melody shook her head, still smiling.

"Such a nice boy," said Carry, smiling as well.

"Yeah, he is," said Melody, and she looked at the tray Caroline was holding. "What's this for?"

"Oh, I figured you might want something to eat, since you missed breakfast and all."

"What?"

Melody looked at the clock on her bedside table and received a shock to see it was already 9:30 am; precisely an hour after they were suppose to have breakfast.

Melody stared at it. "Why didn't anyone come to wake me up?" she asked, turning back to Carry.

"It was Jeffery," she explained. "He came up earlier and saw you were sleeping. You must've been tired cause he asked your folks if you could sleep a little longer."

Melody smiled. She was grateful for Jeffery having convinced her parents to let her sleep, but she just wished she would've been woken up just a little later. Not because she was lazy or anything, (she was practically the opposite) but because she was having such a good dream. She was dreaming about her being on the most beautiful beach at nighttime. She could still see every detail imprinted on her eyelids; A beautiful sea at nighttime, the pearly moon light reflected in the dark blue sea, the sand glittering like crystal, and the stars shining like diamonds in the dark, midnight blue sky, and a tall, handsome figure…

Melody was brought back to reality by Carry's voice.

"Don't worry, honey, you looked like you needed that sleep. After all, you were up really late last night with…one thing and another…"

Carry gave Melody and odd smirk, eyes staring down into her. Melody stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Melody," said Carry. "I saw you going off outside with Peter last night."

Melody froze, then laughed. "Caught in the act," she said, holding out her wrists. "You caught me officer, take me to the dungeon!"

Carry laughed. "Oh, I'm not gonna do that," she said. "But you know, your parents are all fine with you going away to play. You don't have to keep running away with your boyfriend like late last night."

Melody looked at her. "Peter's not my boyfriend, Carry," Melody said, half laughing.

"Oh, I know," Carry laughed. "I'm just messing with you, honey."

"Oh, right."

"Now, if I were you, I'd get to eating your breakfast. You got a big day ahead of you."

"I do?" Melody asked, curiously.

"Well, I suppose so," Carry said, and for some reason she looked a bit down.

Melody stared at her, wondering what was wrong. Caroline saw she was looking at her and quickly smiled.

"Well, eat up. I'll see you downstairs later."

And just like that, she left the room. All Melody could do was stare after her. She was wondering why Caroline seemed a bit down. She was also curious why she had brought up Peter like that. She usually teased her about her and her best friend, but she had not teased quite like that before. Melody never thought of Peter ever as a boyfriend. Not really.

Eventually, she just shrugged it off and got dressed. She found herself a nice pair of long, light blue pants and a small, fancy, light green tank-top. Even after all this time she never wore that many dresses, if she could help it. She was just considering what kind of shoes to wear when she heard something. A soft, ringing of bells.

Melody chuckled. "You two can keep trying to sneak up on me forever and it'll never work."

Her words were followed by another deep chuckle from her balcony window. Melody turned around to see two figures by her windows. One was a small, glowing blond girl with bright blue eyes and wearing a green dress, dripping in golden dust, a pair of pale, sparkling wings fluttering on her back. The other was a tall, young boy who looked no younger than year older than her. He was about a foot taller than her, with shaggy, ruffled red hair that suited him nicely, broad shoulders and a thin waist, and even though he looked thin, he also looked very muscular. He had pointed ears like an elf, a cute curved up nose, two gorgeous dark brown eyes, and a wide, broad smile that still had a child's sense of joy.

"Hey, one can only try."

Melody laughed. "Hey Tink, and Peter," she said, sitting down on her bed. "Don't worry, you'll scare me someday…maybe," she laughed.

"Oh, you're gonna regret the day you doubted me, Melody," Peter said, sounding stern, but still smiling.

Melody giggled. "So, what brings you here, anyway? You said you wouldn't be here until tonight."

Ever since Melody was twelve, Peter had taken her to visit Never Land almost every day. Sometimes she'd leave in the morning and come back at night, and sometimes she managed to spend days there. But because of the time difference, everything seemed much longer there.

"I know, but, well…" he sat cross-legged in front of her in the air. "Actually, we came early, cause, we got a bit of a problem."

"Problem?"

"Yeah. See, Hook got the treasure back from us last night."

"What?"

Peter nodded. Melody groaned.

"Are you serious? It took us all day to get that treasure back."

"I know," Peter smiled, floating towards the balcony, fists on his hips. "It'll probably take us all day to get back, again."

Melody looked at him. "You know," she stood up. "I believe it will."

Peter smiled as he turned to Tinker Bell.

"C'mon Tink, we gotta get moving."

Tink nodded before zooming around Melody's head, covering her in golden dust. Melody giggled and thought of happy things and soon felt herself starting to float.

"Alright," she said, smiling. "You ready to get our treasure back?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

Melody laughed and zoomed quickly out the window. Peter shook his head and he and Tinker Bell flew off after her.

Little did they know that someone had just opened the door to see Melody.

* * *

"Hello, Ariel," said Eric as his wife walked into their room. "I was just looking for you."

"Oh," said Ariel, faintly. "I was just looking for Melody in her room."

Eric sighed. "She went with him again, didn't she?"

"They were out before I could even open the door."

Ariel sighed as she walked over and sat on the edge of their bed. Eric looked down at his wife, a look of concern on his face.

"Have you told her yet?" he asked.

"Of course I haven't," said Ariel. "Why do you think I was looking for her immediately after breakfast?"

She huffed, and her face fell into her hands. Eric sighed, and he sat next to her, placing his arms around her.

"Darling, we have to tell her soon," he said, calmly.

"I know, I know," she said, head still down. "But Eric, what if she gets angry? What if…what if she gets mad and runs off again and-"

"That won't happen, darling, I promise," he said, trying to calm her. "She's a smart girl. She will see the reason in all of this. But we have to tell her. We've kept this from her long enough, and she'll be much more upset if we don't tell her sooner."

Ariel finally lift up her head and looked at him. He had a warm, confident smile on his face, and she returned it.

"Your right," she said, sitting up. "I mean, she might be surprised, definitely, but we don't know if she'll be terribly mad."

"Exactly," said Eric. "So we're agreed. We'll tell Melody the moment she returns."

Ariel nodded. "Yes. Agreed."

* * *

"You blasted kids!" Hook shouted angrily.

Peter and Melody laughed loudly as they flew over the ship. The rest of the crew were scrabbling around, trying to fire cannonballs at them. None of them noticed the Lost Boys sneaking below deck.

"You stupid fools!" the Captain yelled. "How hard is it to fire a damn cannon!?"

"For them, it would take a life time to get it right!" Melody yelled.

Peter laughed as he swooped down over the deck. He managed to pull out his dagger just as he lunged at Hook, who had his sword withdrawn. They fought for a few moments as Melody fought up on the beams. She had had gotten better at using a sword for the pass four years, and she was only getting better. She swung her sword this way and that as she fought the pirates around her. She was able to fly a little bit above them and fight at the same time, so she had the advantage.

*Peter, Melody!* Tinker Bell yelled over the commotion. *The boys got the treasure!*

Both Peter and Melody turned from their fights to look on deck where, sure enough, the Lost Boys were carrying a large chest over the edge of the ship. They smiled.

"Sorry boys," Melody called to the pirates around her. "But we gotta get going."

She flew up high into the air, Peter right behind her. Hooks crew kept trying to fire at them, but they kept missing. Soon enough Melody, Peter, Tink and the boys were back on the island. Tinker Bell had covered the chest in dust to make it easier to bring back to the hideout.

"Well, that was easy," Melody said as she landed on the floor of the hideout.

"Of course it was," said Peter, floating beside her. "Hook and his crew are a bunch of idiots."

They laughed as the Lost Boys came flying in along with the chest.

"Let's open it! Let's open it!" the Twins shouted in unison.

"Alright alright, calm down," Melody laughed as she walked over to the chest.

She knelt down in front of the large chest and opened it. It was filled with large, shiny gold coins, different colored jewels and diamonds, and a large crown stuffed in it.

"There's my crown," said Peter, reaching for it.

"Oh, no you don't."

Melody snatched it out of the chest before Peter could. He tried to take it back, but she flew above him and shot to his throne. Laughing, she placed it on her head.

"Now I'm the Prince of Never Land," she said, trying to sound loud and proper.

Peter laughed. "Oh, no you're not."

He flew above her and yanked the crown off her head. She glared up at him.

"Hey!"

"You can't be a prince and a princess, Mel. It's not possible."

"Yes it is!"

"Well, not today," Peter put the crown on his own head. "I'm the only Prince of this land."

Melody rolled his eyes. "Don't be so stuck-up."

"I'm not stuck-up."

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Melody," said the Twins sleepily. "We're tired."

Melody and Peter stopped their bickering and turned. Sure enough, all the Lost Boys did look very tired. They were practically falling asleep standing up.

"Okay, time for bed," said Melody, and she turned to Peter. "Help me out, Peter."

"Fine. But we're not done talking about this," he said, and Melody laughed.

It took a little time to get all the boys into bed. Peter and Melody got each of them into their own hammocks. Melody gave each of them each a kiss on the forehead, as always, and tucked them all in.

"You sure you can't stay tonight?" Peter asked.

Melody shook her head. "No. I promised my mom I'd be home for a while. Remember when I stayed over for five days last week?"

"Oh yeah," Peter shrugged. "Well, maybe next time. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Oh, well aren't you a gentleman," Melody said sarcastically.

*That's a first,* Tinker Bell laughed, and so did Melody.

Peter rolled his eyes. Tink sprinkled Melody with some dust, (even though she hardly needed it anymore, since she'd been flying for so long)and they were off.

Melody smiled down as they flew over the island. Never Land was so beautiful at night; the sea was a deep, dark blue, the sand sparkled, and the stars were like diamonds in the night sky.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Peter asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Melody. "It's just really pretty here."

Peter smiled.

Before they knew it they were already back at the castle. They were surprised to see the sun just starting to go down. Slowly, they floated down towards the opened balcony window. Melody tiptoed along the railing for a second before stepping off on the floor.

"Thanks for bringing me over today, Peter," she said, spinning around. "I probably would've had a pretty boring day if I was stuck here."

"Well, milady," Peter bowed towards her. "It was my pleasure to defeat the incredible evil that is Boredom."

Melody giggled, and bowed as well. "Thank you, kind sir."

They both laughed at each other's playfulness. Tinker Bell rolled her eyes.

*You guys are so adorable,* she teased.

"Oh, shut it, Tink," Melody said, smirking at her.

Tink joined in with the laughter then, and once it had started, it was hard to stop. They were all high in the air because of the happiness it was bringing them. It wasn't until a knock sounded through the door, that they finally stopped laughing.

"Come in," Melody said, still smiling.

The door opened, and in came Melody's mother.

"Melody," Ariel called. "Melody, it's time for…"

She saw where her daughter was, and chuckled.

"Oh, there you are. Hi Peter, Hi Tink."

"Hi, Ariel," Peter said, smiling.

Tink merely waved. Ariel smiled at them then turned to Melody.

"Melody, it's time for dinner," she said. "Wash up and come down soon, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Melody said sweetly.

Ariel smiled, told Peter and Tink bye, and left. Slowly, Melody floated to the ground, so did Peter.

"Did she seem a bit…odd?" Melody asked.

"A bit…" Peter said, but he shrugged. "But, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

There was silence for a second.

"Do you have to go?" Peter asked almost desperately.

"Yes, Peter, I have to go," Melody said playfully, rolling her eyes. "I mean, I'm already here, so there's no point in going back."

"Aw, fine," he said, pouting. "Well, I'll just see you tomorrow then."

Melody went over and hugged Peter, who hugged her back. Tinker Bell huffed, but didn't say anything. It had taken a lot of will power to get her jealously under control, even after all this time.

Peter and Melody separated, but Peter kept a hand on her arm. He smiled down at her.

"What?" Melody asked, looking up at him.

"Huh?"

Peter realized he was still holding her arm and, turning slightly red, lowered it quickly. There was a moments paused, where Peter and Melody shifted awkwardly. It wasn't until Tinker Bell made a slight ringing noise that they came back to reality.

"Well, bye Mel," Peter said, floating to the window.

"Bye Peter, bye Tink." said Melody, waving to them.

They waved back, and floated out of the window. Melody watched them fly off into the night sky and back to the star. Sighing, she turned to her room to go wash for dinner, thinking this night could only get better.

Little did she know that it would turn out to only get worse.

* * *

**So there you have it! That's the first chapter of the sequel! I hope yall think I did a good job, cause I did. So, ya know what to do. Comment, follow, Hell give me ideas! Love yall! :)**


	2. Engaged for War

**Yep! I got the second chapter up already! I'm just awesome like that. Now, I don't have the 3rd written yet, but I have an idea for it and I'm going to finish it as soon as I can. But I do have band camp coming up next week, so I'll have a minor setback soon. But, for now, just enjoy what I got so far. So...Read on, babay!**

* * *

Engaged for War

Ch.2

Dinner was going good for the royal family that night. A delicious, hot meal always brings someone to good spirits.

"So, Melody," said Ariel between eating. "Did you have fun today?"

"Oh, yes," said Melody enthusiastically, smiling. "Me, Peter, and the Lost Boys had an awesome time. We played some games, me and Peter went to visit the mermaids and Ana, and we all got our treasure back from Hook."

"You fought that pirate again?" Eric asked, sounding a bit stern.

"He stole our treasure dad," Melody said matter-of-factly. "What were we suppose to do?"

"It's so cool that you can fight pirates, sissy," Jeffery said through a mouthful of cooked vegetables.

"Jeffery," Ariel said sternly.

Jeffery swallowed his bit mouthful, choking slightly.

"Really sissy, how do you do it?"

"Well, it's pretty easy, really," Melody said, putting down her fork and turning to Jeffery. "You see Jeff, even though they have their own way of fighting, the pirates are still completely idiotic. But since they're not as skillful as me and Peter, and since we can fly, we have a huge advantage."

"Whoa…" Jeffery sighed, gazing up at his sister.

"Yeah, it's a whole lot of fun," she smirked. "Especially if you're a pro like me."

Since her head was down, Melody could not see the looks Ariel and Eric were giving each other.

After the family had finished their dinner and their dessert of vanilla pudding, it was time for the two siblings to go to bed. Melody stood up and was about to take Jeffery up bed when her father stopped her.

"No, Melody, you stay," he said. "There is something me and your mother wish to discuss with you."

Melody turned from her father to look down sadly at her little brother, who had his hand reached out for hers.

"You go on, Jeffy," she said. "I'll met you up there."

"But sissy…" he wined.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be up as soon as I can," Melody looked up at Caroline. "Carry, could you take Jeffy upstairs, please?"

"Sure thing," she said. "Come along, Jeffery."

Grudgingly, Jeffery took Carry's hand and let her lead him upstairs. Melody walked back to her seat between her parents and looked at them.

"So, what is it?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No no, nothing wrong," Ariel said. "Just some kingdom business that we need to discuss with you."

"Oh, yeah," Melody turned to her father. "How's everything been going with that dad?"

"Oh, I'd say it's going alright now," Eric said, not looking at her.

"The French don't wanna fight anymore?"

Eric shifted his weight, "Well, not exactly…"

Melody's brows creased. "Then what's the problem?"

"It's their ruler," Ariel sighed. "Alexander."

Alexander Portia was the Prince, and current ruler of the kingdom of France due to his own father's early passing. After a few unfortunate incidents, the prince had been threatening war with Denmark for almost a year. But for a while, Melody's parent's had been able to keep him at bay by their wise words of reason.

"Oh," Melody suddenly became very cross. "So, what does the Oh-So-Important-Prince-of-France want now?"

Eric chuckled, but became serious in a second. "He has made a request to us in return for a truce."

Melody smiled. "That's great!" she said, happily. "What did he say?"

Ariel patted her shoulder. "The request involves you, dear…"

Melody's smile fell. She turned and stared at her mother, sure she had not heard right. When she turned back to her father, he had the same look on his face that told her that she had.

"I don't understand," she said slowly. "How am I involved?"

Eric and Ariel gave her a look, and she nodded. Eric sighed, taking both Melody's hands in his own.

"Dear," he said calmly. "Alexander will help conduct a truce…if you accept his hand in marriage."

Ten complete seconds filled with silence followed this sentence, in which Melody seemed frozen in her seat, staring at her parents. Then it was broken.

"What!?"

She snatched her hands back from her father, standing straight up.

"What do you mean 'accept his hand in marriage'? I'm not marrying him! You can't possibly accept this-"

"He's already on his way," Eric said in a low voice.

Melody stared at him, mouth slightly opened.

"You guys didn't agree to it, did you?" she asked, sounding horrified.

"Sweetheart, please," Ariel said, calmly. "Please, just hear us out…"

"Hear you out? _Hear you out_?!" Melody yelled. "You guys arranged a marriage behind my back! You can't possibly stick by this!"

"We are sticking by it," Eric said sternly, standing up as well. "Melody, I know this is a big decision, for all of us, but it's the only way. This wedding is the only thing standing between a peaceful kingdom and full on war."

"I know," Melody started pacing. "But…_this_? This isn't reasonable, it's insane! We can't- _I_ can't! We have to find another way-"

"There is no other way!" Eric said loudly.

Melody blinked, staring up at him.

"Eric," Ariel said, trying to calm her husband. "Please, settle down."

Eric closed his eyes, and breathed deeply to calm himself. He opened his eyes and nodded at his wife, then walked closer to his daughter.

"Sweetheart," he said calmly. "You must understand, we had to do this. It was the only way to ensure our kingdoms' safety. This is serious adult business that had to be taken care of by adults-"

"Alexander is only a year older than me!" Melody snapped. "He's barley an adult."

"He's considered a man in his country," Ariel cut across her. "Melody, I know this is a little hard for you, but now isn't the time to be acting immature."

"I'm not being immature," Melody said angrily. "I'm being realistic! I don't want to marry that jerk, and you can't make me!"

"You are speaking like a child," Eric stated angrily. "Now is not the time for this behavior, Melody, and from now on you need to start acting like an adult."

"Well, I don't want to act like an adult!" Melody said, stomping her foot.

"Melody…"

"Don't, Ariel," Eric groaned. "I know exactly where this is coming from. It's coming from that boy."

Melody stared at him. "Peter has nothing to do with this, dad," she said, irritably. "But if he were here, he'd agree with me."

"Of course he would, he acts like a spoiled, ignorant child, and he's the reason you're acting like this."

Melody gasped, and Ariel stared at her husband.

"Eric…"

Eric ignored her. "No, from now on, you're not allowed to go back to that…that place. And you're not allowed see Peter again."

"Eric!" Ariel gasped.

"What?" Melody said breathlessly. "You can't do that- I can't do that! He's my best friend!"

"Who's keeping you from growing up, like your suppose to be," Eric cut across her. "The next time you see that boy, you tell him to leave, and to never come back here again."

"But dad-" Melody started.

"The date has already been set," Eric cut across her. "Alexander will be arriving in a few days. During the his time here, you will spend ever minute you can getting to know him. Since you won't be running off with Peter, you'll have plenty of time for it."

Melody looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Dad…please don't…"

"No Melody, you've spend enough time at that place, and now it's time to get back to reality. It's time to grow up."

Melody stared at him when he said those last few words. For some reason, the sound of them made her heart sting.

"Now, you'll be turning 16 in a month," Eric continued. "And soon after that, you will be married to Alexander. You will both remain here for a short time, and after that you will travel with him to France to live in his kingdom, where you will rule with him."

Melody backed away from him, a plain, unreadable look on her face. She shook her head.

"How could you?" she shuttered, breathlessly.

"Melody," Ariel started, hand raised.

But before they could do anything, Melody walked around them and started running up the stairs. Her parents called her name, but she didn't listen. She just kept on running. She ran down the corridor, pass Jeffery's room, and right to her room.

Melody slammed the door shut and ran into her room, landing face down on her bed. She stuffed her face in her pillow and screamed into it. The scream was long and loud, but it was dulled thanks to the pillow. Once she was done, she fell on her back, and removed the pillow. She sighed as she sit up and buried her head in her hands. When she removed them she looked over at her bedside table. On it was a small note on top of a larger envelope. Staring at it, she stood up and picked up the smaller note. She recognized the tiny, curled hand writing as Carolines'.

_Melody,_

_I forgot to give this letter you when I brought you breakfast, so I came to give it to you this morning, but you had already left with Peter. I'm guessing you both had a lot of fun, huh? Anyways, I left it on your table for when you get back. I'm not sure who it's from, but I think you should read it._

_Carry_

Melody smiled slightly, but she was still confused. She didn't remember seeing the envelope when she came home that night. But then again, she was too happily distracted by Peter and Tink to worry about a simple envelope on her side table.

She set down Carry's note and picked up the large envelope. She knew who it was the second she raised it to her eyes. It was a thick, golden envelope that had the words _My Princess_ written in very large, cursive black writing on the front, and French Kingdoms' seal plastered on the flap.

Groaning, Melody broke the seal and pulled out the large piece of folded parchment. She unfolded it and saw the same large cursive writing. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at it, and began to read.

_Dearest Princess Melody,_

_As you may know by now, you and I have been engaged to be wed for almost a month now. You may also be aware that I will be arriving to your pleasant Kingdom, Denmark, where we will be shall have our wedding, which shall take place a week after your 16__th__ birthday. Until then, it would be my pleasure to meet with you, talk with you, and take you out so I may get to know you better. I feel it would make this pleasant situation much better on both of us._

_Now, I just want to verify the terms of our marriage. Upon arrival at your new home and kingdom, you will officially become my queen, and will rule along side me. You will assume the necessities of a queen who is proper and elegant. You will always have proper and adult-like behavior and will never speak out of place. You will be accompanied by a castle guard or member wherever you go, and you shall never be left alone. Some time when I feel we are fit, we will try to conceive the next heir to my throne. It is traditional in my kingdom to have the first heir within the first year of marriage. Whether we have more and when we have more is entirely up to us. I am sure that that will be appropriate for your liking. Finally, above all else, you shall never be alone with another man in any affectionate or romantic way other than me. This is considered a great offence and disgrace to the people of my country, and will be even harsher on a royal being such as yourself._

_Besides those few necessities, I am sure that this arrangement will result in a fine marriage and a wonderful lifestyle for us and our future heirs. I am greatly looking forward to seeing you very soon._

_Sincerely And Forever Yours,_

_Alexander De Portia, Prince and High Ruler of France_

Melody stared at the letter, sometimes reading a few lines over again. Then she started to get angry. Very angry.

_Who dose he think he is?_ she thought bitterly. _Since when does he have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do?_

Indeed, this whole thing was stupid. Melody had never even met Alexander yet, and now he was talking to her like he owned her. He was even talking about _kids_! _Kids?!_ Who did he think he was talking to?

Yes, Melody wanted a few kids once she was married, but not with _him_! In her opinion, she'd rather adopt a kid instead of trying to…_conceive_ one with him.

But then a thought came to Melody's mind. This whole thing, the whole reason why he wanted to marry her, was just so a peace treaty would be made between the two kingdoms. So, as far as her parents were concerned, they didn't care if Alexander got whatever he wanted, as long as there was no war; even if that was their only daughter. So, once she was married to him, she would be his property, therefore, untouchable by anybody. And they wouldn't care. And that was her future; To be a prisoner of the man the had threatened her home for a year, and never be free again.

Melody was so furious she didn't even realize she was shacking slightly, or that she had crushed Alexander's letter into a paper ball. She yelled as she threw it across the room. She let out a strangled roar through her teeth as she tugged at her hair. She laid on her stomach on her bed and started crying angrily and loudly. She seemed to be sitting there for what felt like hours.

Then, suddenly, she felt something poke her arms. She lifted her face up.

It was Jeffery.

"Sissy," he said. "Why are you crying?"

Melody wiped her eyes of the tears that covered her face.

"Jeffery," she said, her voice groggy. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you'd come and see me to bed," Jeffery said, cutely. "But you didn't come. Then I heard you crying."

Melody sighed sadly. Then she picked him up and sat him in her lap. She held him in a close and warm embrace, her hand smoothing his hair. Jeffery's tiny arms reached around and tried to hold her waist.

"Don't worry about me, Jeffy," Melody whispered. "I'll be fine soon, I promise."

Jeffery buried his face in her chest. "Sissy?" he said, softly. "Sing to me. Sing mommy's lullaby. "

Melody smiled. "Okay."

Melody laid back on her bed, holding the tiny 4 year-old, who was snuggling up to her. She smiled, and began to hum quietly and softly.

**For the waves roll low**

**And the wave roll high**

**And so it goes**

**Under a bright blue**

**Endless sky**

**Wave try to measure**

**The days that we treasure**

**Wave hello**

**And wave**

**Goodbye…**

Melody sang the whole song softly and slowly. She had given it her own pitch, which she seemed to think was better. When she looked down, she saw her brother had closed his eyes. She smiled down at him, then without knowing it, fell asleep as well, Jeffery still encased in her arms.

*Peter! Peter!*

Peter turned around when he heard the loud ringing bells. He saw Tinker Bell rushing towards him, holding what looked like a paper ball over her in her tiny hands.

"Tink, what's wrong?" he asked.

*You wanna know what's wrong?* she grunted as she lifted the ball and tossed it at him, and he caught it. *Read that!*

Staring at her, Peter slowly unrolled the paper. He stared a bit at it before starting to read it. His eyes zoomed back and forth quickly, and slowly got wider and wider as he read all the way down, right to the curly signature at the bottom. By the end his hands were shaking, almost crumbling up the paper again. Hell, he wanted to rip the paper up.

He looked up at Tink.

"What does this mean, Tink?"

*It means,* said Tink. *That's Melody's a month away from having to grow up.*

Peter stopped his foot. "No!" he yelled. "No, she can't grow up, I wont let her!"

*What are you gonna do?*

Peter breathed heavily. Then he fell back and slumped in his throne.

"I don't know Tink," he sighed. "I don't know…"

* * *

**Oh no, Melody's engaged and Peter doesn't know what to do! What's gonna happen!?...Oh wait, I already know what's gonna happen. Haa!**

**So, you know what to do. Please comment and be nice. And if any of you have any ideas, please PM me and I will consider all of them and tell you what I think.**

**TaTa! :P**


	3. Meeting and Preparing

**HI EVERYBODY! Yes, I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded on this story, or ANY of my stories, but I actually have a lot going on with life and everything. (You know that saying 'Life's a B****?', yeah, most of the time, it's true!) Anyway, I'm back with this story and I'm ready to kick ass with it. So, here's ch. 3, I hope yall enjoy it. Now read...**

* * *

Meeting and Preparing  
Ch. 3

Melody was in her room, getting herself dressed. Today was the day that Alexander was suppose to arrive. Melody's mom had taken out an elegantly casual dress for her to wear when she met him. Melody was going to dress herself, but her mom said she would need assistance to make sure everything was right. So,(for the first time ever, actually)Caroline helped her get into her dress. It had taken almost half an hour to get every lace and bow to neat and perfect.

When Carry was smoothing the skirt of the dress, Melody turned to look at herself in the mirror; It was thick and slightly heavy, was the color of pale lavender with flowery designs, a long, puffy skirt with the same design and white lace around the edge, long sleeves to her wrists with white, lacy cuffs that made her hands itch, and more white itchy cloth around her neck that covered too much of her chest. It was not at all what she was used to.

"So, what do you think?" Carry asked as though she didn't want to know.

Melody stared at her. "It's itchy, heavy, I can barley breath, and I can't…I just…"

"I know, I know," said Carry. "But it's just for meeting him, and you can wear whatever you want. By that, I mean more casual dresses you're mother will allow."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Within 30 minutes Melody was down stairs and in the entrance hall of the palace with her parents and brother. Her father was in his best navy blue suit, her mother was in a lovely sky blue dress with a big skirt and silky outer layers, and Jeffery was in a yellow suit that was clearly too formal for him.

"This shirt's itchy, sissy," he wined, moving his collar from his neck.

"I know, Jeff," said Melody. "But it's just for today, I promise."

They all stood down there for another 15 minutes before Grimsby came in by the front doors.

"Your Majesties," he said, grabbing the door, an odd look on his face. "His royal Highness, Prince Alexander De Portia."

The two guards opened the doors wide open, and there came in two guards dressed in all black uniforms, and in front of them was a boy- no, a young man- who looked to be about 17, maybe even 18. He had long dark brown hair that was combed and neat, dark green eyes, thick dark brows, a long nose, reasonably handsome features, appeared to be fit, and was very tall for a young man his age.

"Ah, King Eric," Alexander said in a smooth voice.

"Alexander," said Eric, nodding.

"It is good to see you again, and on good terms, as well."

Alexander's smile seemed kind. Eric managed a small smile back, but not looking particularly happy about the situation.

"This must be your family, is it?" Alexander asked, looking at the others.

"Oh, yes," said Eric, gesturing a hand to his family. "Yes, it is. This is my wife and queen, Ariel…"

Alexander smiled at Ariel, showing all of his very white, very even teeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," Alexander said, bowing towards Ariel.

Ariel smiled as she bowed back, holding her dress.

"The pleasure is ours, as well, Alexander."

"My son, Jeffery…" Eric continued.

Jeffery was still scratching his neck as Alexander smiled down at him.

"Ah, the young prince," he said, and he bowed low so as the see Jeffery better. "I'm happy to see you as well, young sir."

"Huh?" Jeffery said, but when his mother cleared her throat sternly, he started again, slightly hurriedly, "Oh, um, it's nice to meet you, too, sir."

Alexander continued to smile.

"My, you seem like a strong young boy, no doubt you'll be a fine ruler someday. And…Ahh…"

Alexander was now looking directly at Melody, smiling even wider at her. Melody, however, had to force herself not to scowl at him, and so she kept a straight face.

"Yes, my daughter," Eric finished. "Melody."

"I see," Alexander said slowly, and then he smiled as he held out his hand. "I'm very happy to finally meet you in person, Miss Melody."

Melody stared at him. _Miss_? The only time she had been called that was when Peter did, and he was only joking and trying to piss her off for fun when he did. But when Melody heard her father give a faint cough, she forced a smiled, offering her hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Sir Alexander," she said, pleasantly.

When Melody had stuck out her hand, she had been hoping(on the inside, at least) for a handshake. But when Alexander took it, he turned it upward, and pressed his lips to the surface of her skin. It seemed to send a nasty spark inside her, traveling all the way up her bones. She was happy she didn't need to snatch her hand away, for Alexander had released it soon.

"I must say, you are more beautiful than I ever imagined," he said, charmingly. "I am really looking forward to spending more time with you until our wedding."

Melody swallowed the insult she was begging to throw at him, and put on the best fake smile she could muster.

"I can hardly wait myself," she said.

* * *

Melody flopped onto her bed as she shuffled into her room and kicked off her very painful slippers. She had just spend the whole day doing nothing but being nice and pleasant to Alexander and have acting like a spoiled, rich girl to impress him, and she was exhausted. There was so much that was different in the French kingdom; There were rules about going for walks, spending time with friends(assuming you had any there),even rules about eating and preparing to eat. She had had to learn about all the stuff on the spot, and it had stressed her out to the point of passing out. Only when Alexander had finally left for the master guest bedroom was Melody free to leave and stop at least for a bit.

"God, I'm exhausted," she sighed, sitting up. "At least I can take this dress off now."

Melody slowly stood up from her bed. She reached behind her and started messing with ribbons and zipper. After a moment she had managed to unzip it and shrugged it off her shoulders and pushed it to the ground.

"Finally, I can breath," Melody sighed.

She stepped out of it and looked down. She had had to wear some kind of under-dress thing under her formal wear. It was white and silky, had spaghetti straps, and hugged her figure on her chest, and the end of the silk skirt flowed around her mid-calves. If Melody was honest with herself, she thought it was more like a nightgown or a fancy sundress, rather than a thing to wear under a ball gown.

Melody kicked the heavy dress out of the way and turned to fall back on her bed. The problem was, there was already somebody sitting on it.

Melody gasped, stepping backwards into the wall. She had already reached around and had grabbed the hilt of her sword before she realized who it was.

"Peter!" she panted, hands leaving the sword and going to her chest. "Do _do_ that!"

But Peter just sat there, chuckling.

"Hey, I finally got ya, didn't I?"

Still gasping, Melody smiled as well. Without thinking, she reached up and turned on the lamp that was on the wall. She turned, smiling at Peter, who smiled back for a second, but upon seeing her, started gazing at her, eyes slightly wider. Melody raised an eyebrow, but when she looked down at herself, she understood.

"Oh, sorry," she said, turning towards her closet. "Give me a second."

Peter watched her rummage through her closet. It wasn't as though he had never seen her before, but this was the first time he had actually noticed how much she had changed _physically_; She was much taller nowadays, though, still not as tall as him. She had a slim figure, but you could see a good about of muscle in her arms. But she also had curves, lots of them, and they seemed to have shown in the gown she was wearing. Her waist has now curved in and had gotten smaller while her chest and hips had widened, but mostly her chest. Her face had thinned and was more shaped and beautiful, and her lips had become more plump and luscious, and where still a ruby pink. But her skin was still fair and beautiful, her hair still long, dark, and thick, and her eyes…a beautiful bright blue, and they always seemed to sparkled when she smiled.

Melody came out of the closet wearing a bright blue shirt over her top half. She walked over to the bed and sat in the middle in front of him.

"So, you finally decided to come back," she said, smiling. "Where's Tink?"

"Oh, she was tired and couldn't come," Peter said, waving an airy hand. "She'll come next time. Why? You thought just because we didn't come back immediately that we weren't coming back at all?"

"No!" Melody said, defensively. "It's just...Oh, I don't know. It's been at least a week since you came to see me, I was just starting to worry a bit, that's all."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You always worry."

"So?"

"So, you're suppose to be my best friend, not my mother."

Melody grabbed her pillow and smacked Peter in the head with it. He laughed as he blocked her. When they had calmed down they sat there for a second, silence stretching on. Then Peter broke it.

"Um, Mel?" he started. "How has, uh, everything been here?"

"What do you mean?" Melody asked, holding the pillow to her chest.

"Like, has anything- I don't know…_bad_ happened?"

Melody stared at him, confused. But upon really seeing the look Peter was giving her, she hesitated.

"Well…not exactly bad…" she said, looking down at her hands. "I mean, it's not perfect but…"

"Mel," Peter cut across her. "C'mon, this is me your talking to. I know something happened, now give me the truth."

Of course Peter already knew what was happening, but he needed to hear it from her.

Melody stared up at Peter, eyebrows raised. She sighed deeply, hung her head, and started to explain everything that happened a week ago, from the moment Peter left that night to the moment Melody went back to her room.

"And so I find this letter on my table," she continued. "And it's from Alexander, and he's explaining everything about how I have to live in France and how I'm suppose to act and everything. I had to act like most of that all day today."

"Is that why you looked so exhausted earlier?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Melody rubbed her temples. "God, it's gonna be a nightmare having him here, and an even worse one once I have to marry him."

There were a few moments silence, in which Peter sat there, holding his hands. He seemed to be holding back on somthing.

"Mel?" he said quietly.

"Yes?"

Peter hesitated, then swallowed.

"You're…not gonna s-send me away, a-are you…?"

Melody's mouth fell, her eyes widened, and she stared at him. Peter stared back at her, his expression showed slight fear and sadness shined in his dark brown eyes. Then Melody moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. A moment later Peter hugged her back tightly.

"I'll never send you away," Melody said, voice fragile. "You hear me? Never. Not for any reason or for anybody. You're my best friend and you're gonna stay that way. Okay?"

Peter smiled widely, and hugged her even more.

"That makes me happy," he said, quietly.

After holding each other in their embrace, they finally let go. There was silence for a few moments. Then Melody yawned.

"I guess I'm really exhausted now," she said, rubbing her eyes.

Peter smiled, amused at the way she looked whenever she was sleepy.

"Get some sleep," he said calmly. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

"O-Okay…" Melody yawned again.

She moved back and tucked her self under her large covers and pulled them so they were tucked under her arm. Already, she was falling asleep.

"Goodnight Peter."

Peter smiled. Then he floated upward, and when her eyes were closed, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Goodnight Mel," he said quietly. "I promise, I'll be back."

* * *

The next month passed rather quickly for Melody and Peter. It was like one of those things where when you dreading something that is to come, time just seems to speed up. As promised, Peter continued to come visit Melody, but only in secret of course. It wasn't too hard for them though. They had been doing it with everyone knowing for only 4 years, and now it was like they were both 12 years old and hiding Peter from everyone's knowledge again.

Meanwhile, a whole month seemed to have passed in no time. Today, actually, was Melody's 16th birthday, and the whole castle was buzzing, trying to decorate and prepare the palace for the big day. But, just like 4 years ago on this same day, the birthday princess was nowhere to be found.

Melody was outside, her back pressed against the wall, hiding from a few palace guards who had just appeared from the other side of the wall. She had managed to slip out of the palace and right past her parents during a rehearsal. She was tired of everything that had been going on, and she really needed a break.

Once the guards had walked away, Melody let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Thank God."

She was just about to walk away when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Well, there you are, Miss Melody."

Melody knew the voice. She sighed irritably, and turned to see non other than Alexander standing right behind her. Since his arrival, he had been dressing a bit more casually. Right now he was dressed in a white long-sleeved button up and a pair of dark gray pants. Was it still formal, yes. But less so, all the same.

"What do you want, Alexander?" Melody asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"Well, everyone has been looking for you since you managed to slip out of the castle," Alexander looked her up and down. "My, I must say, your casual attire is a bit more unusual than I thought it would be."

Melody looked down at herself. She was only dressed in a yellow tank-top and long orange pants. She also had her old fishnet bag with her, handing on her shoulder. Melody groaned, and looked back up at Alexander.

"So what?" she asked. "I like it and I think it's actually very comfortable."

"Oh, I'm sure it is," said Alexander. "And I don't mean any offence, it's just I'm so used to seeing young girls- pardon me, _grown women_, dressed in elegant and classy dresses. But, I always had a feeling that you would be a little different."

"I hope that isn't a problem," said Melody, almost growling through her teeth.

"Oh, no. Actually, 'different' is very intriguing to me, believe it or not."

Melody couldn't help her eyes rolling at that point. Of course she didn't believe that.

Alexander chuckled, and she glared at him.

"So, why exactly did you want to find me?" Melody asked, folding her arms.

"Oh, that," Alexander smiled. "Well, seeing as it's your birthday, I thought I could treat you to a lovely picnic and have a nice meeting before your big party tonight."

Melody looked at him. Ever since his arrival, her and Alexander have been having all sorts of meeting for walks, having tea, and a few dinner's together. These sort of things are what her parents decided to call 'dates', if Melody could even call them that. Despite Alexander's charm, he was not very romantic, or at least not in Melody's opinion. He didn't try to hold her hand or kiss her, or whatever normal girls thought were romantic.

"That sounds nice, Alexander," said Melody, holding the strap of her bag. "But I'm a little tired, and I was just going to go to the beach for a swim or something."

"Well, I'm sure a picnic is relaxing enough, don't you think?"

Melody glared at him. "I really want to go to the beach Alexander, and I'm sure you have many other things to do, anyway."

Melody turned to walk away, but was stopped when Alexander stepped in front of her, and was surprisingly less than a foot from her.

"I insist you stay with me," he said in a low voice. "After all, we are to be married in less than a week, and we have yet to even call our meetings a date, or even kiss. Don't you find that bit odd?"

Melody stared at him. "What are saying?"

She unconsciously stepped back only to be pressed against the wall once more. Alexander stepped forward as well, putting both hands against the wall on either side of her. Melody couldn't help the feeling of being trapped that creped up on her.

"I'm saying, I think I should give you one of the two gifts I have for you tonight."

"Gifts?"

"Yes. There's one that I will give you tonight at the party, and the second I wish to give you now, while we're alone."

At that moment Melody felt something large touch both sides of her face, and she realized they were his hands. He was holding her face! Then, he started leaning close, his warm breath brushing her face.

Melody acted instantly and suddenly pushed Alexander away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, almost yelling at him.

Alexander smirked. "I believe I was trying give my fiancé a kiss."

"Oh, did you, now?" Melody snapped. "Well, you're not gonna!"

Alexander looked at her, one brow raised. Then he smirked.

"You can't prevent this forever, Melody," he said, coolly. "We're getting married in a week, you'll have to accept your duties as my wife eventually, why not start now?"

Alexander started to walked towards Melody again, his green eyes looking much darker. But before he could do anything but raise his hands, Melody shoved them away and went around him, making a beeline for the opposite direction, directly towards the beach. Alexander turned to watch her run. He did not run after her, he didn't feel that needed to. He knew Melody couldn't run away from him forever.

"You can run now, my dear," he said, smiling. "But just you wait. In a few days we will be husband and wife, and then you'll and have nowhere to run ever again."

* * *

**Welp, there ya have it. I hope it's enough to satisfy you all until I start up the next one. So, tell me, do any of you like Alexander? Hmm?**

**...**

**Yeah, neither do I. And yet, I choose to make him up. Funny, isn't it? Well, it's late and I gotta go. So, remember to please please please comment nicely, and PM me with ideas if you got any. I promise, I will hear you you. And I will see you next time folks.**** :)**


	4. A Change in Time

**Hey guys, I'm back again! Before we get started, i just want to let you know, I am still working on my other things. I've just had a little bit of a set back, that's all. But I should warn you, the next 2 or 3 weeks might be a bit hard for me to finish anything... :/**

**But enough of that! Now, let's move on to what you came here ****for! Read on, dearies, read on!**

* * *

A Change in Time

Ch. 4

"I can't believe him," Melody grumbled, rummaging through her bag.

She was sitting on her rock at the place where her and Peter usually hung out. He wasn't there when she had gotten there, and now she was sitting there, still fuming about what had happened with her and Alexander.

"How could he just think I'd let him do that, it's not exactly a secret that I don't want this, or that I don't even like him. God, he's such a stupid, puffed up, spoiled little-"

But before she could even finish a pair large hands came up and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a low voice.

Melody sat there for a moment, then smiled.

"Hi, Peter."

Peter chuckled and removed his hands. Melody turned and smiled at him.

"Where's Tink?" she asked.

"Oh, she had to go visit a friend. Terence, I think," said Peter, waving and airy hand.

"Oh, I know him," said Melody, smirking at the thought of the fairy boy Tink had always babbled on about whenever Peter wasn't listening.

"So, what's up with you?" Peter asked, crossing his legs together and sitting in the air. "Why were you grumbling?"

"Oh, um..." Melody scratched her head. "Just…stuff that's going on at home, you know…the usual…"

"Didn't sound like that," Peter gave her a look. "Was it your parents? Was it Alexander? Was it…"

"It's nothing!" Melody snapped before she could stop herself.

She froze, looking at Peter, who was staring at her, clearly shocked. Melody didn't know why she wasn't telling Peter that Alexander tried to kiss her. She didn't know why she was afraid of him knowing, but for some reason, she didn't want to see his reaction if he did.

Melody sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Peter," she said, softly. "It's just… usually my birthday is suppose to be a happy day, especially this one. I guess I never thought I'd have one I wasn't happy about."

Peter sighed, and floated next to her. Slowly, he reached out a hand to hold her shoulders, and he squeezed her gently.

"Don't worry Mel, it'll be okay, I promise."

Melody looked up at him, and smiled slightly. Peter grinned.

"Hey Mel, guess what?"

"What?"

"Your it!"

Peter gave Melody a playful push and suddenly started shooting away further into the water.

"Seriously?" Melody called. "We haven't played this in forever!"

But she could help laughing as she watched Peter stick his tongue out at her and then dive into the water. Still laughing, Melody stood up on the rock and dove right into the water.

The two teens had a good time playing the game they always used to love. It had been so long since they had played it, it felt great to do it again. But, unlike years ago, Peter had somehow gotten better than he used to, despite them not playing the game as much these days. In facet, by the time they were tired, they were both had a score of 12 to 12.

"When did you get so good?" Melody asked, out of breath, as her and Peter resurfaced from the water.

Peter shrugged. "I guess I'm just that amazing."

Melody rolled her eyes. Peter had also grown more annoying when it came to him and the skills he thought he had(though, honestly, he did have quite a few).

"Don't be so cocky," Melody said as she turned and started to float on her back.

"Hey, I can be cocky if I want to," Peter retorted firmly.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, stupid."

"Shut up!"

"Melody!"

Both Peter and Melody turned when they heard the voice. All they saw was something small and red splashing towards them. Melody was the first to react. She swam up to the thing and picked it up in her hands.

"Sebastian?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Yes, even nowadays, Sebastian still sometimes watched over Melody. Not because he didn't trust her, he just continued to distrust Peter. Especially since they had both gotten older.

"You- You left-" Sebastian panted, now kneeling in Melody's palms. "In de middle- of rehearsal-"

"The rehearsal ended ages ago, Sebastian," Melody said, calmly. "They didn't need me anymore-"

"If you had stayed," Sebastian cut across her, his breath now fully back in lungs. "You would've known dat due to de 'excellent timing', de time of de party was pushed up."

"When?" Peter asked.

"When?!" Sebastian bellowed. "It's starts in 30 minutes!"

"What?!" Melody shouted, and Sebastian yelped as he was suddenly dropped back into the water. "30- 30 minutes?!"

"Hurry!" Sebastian bubbled as he struggled to stay above the water's surface.

5 full seconds passed, in which time just seemed to stay still for the teens and the crab. Then, in a state of rushed panic, Melody swung her bag over her shoulder and swam around behind Peter, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Mel-?"

"Fly Peter!" Melody ordered. "I have to get there! Now do what you do best, AND FLY!"

Peter said no more. Grabbing Sebastian, he hunched over slightly and shot up out of the water and into the air. Even as he gained speed he could hear Melody mumbling to herself for him to go faster. However, when he did give a sudden jolt of speed,(just to mess with her) she yelped and held on tighter, which made Peter chuckle.

Within minutes they had reached the column. When they were on the balcony, Peter put Sebastian on the railing. He then kneeled down slightly so Melody could get off. She did, but didn't take down her arms.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

There was a pause. Then, realizing they were still on Peter's shoulders, Melody quickly removed her arms, giving a nervous chuckle, her cheeks slightly pink. She walked over to her tall change-screen, where a hanger with a large blue gown hung.

"Avert your eyes, boy!" Sebastian snapped at Peter.

"Alright! Geez!" Peter sighed. "I'll be outside, Mel."

"Okay," she said, airily.

Peter slowly made his way out onto the balcony, his hands coming up to hold the marble railing. He stared out into the sea for a few moments, enjoying the nice view. Then he heard a slight cough, and he looked down to see Sebastian standing next to his left hand.

"We need ta talk," he said simply.

"Um, okay," Peter said, unsurely(Sebastian had never needed to talk alone with him before). "What is it?"

Sebastian hesitated, then took a calm breath.

"Listen Peter, I know you're Melody's friend, and you're a good one at too, but… things have changed now, and very extremely. Melody is engaged ta a good and well brought-up man- a prince. She is becoming a woman now, and despite your physical appearance, your still just a boy, and a boy is someting she does not, in any way, need."

"I don't understand…" Peter started, but Sebastian cut him off.

"Dat is because you're just a boy. Look, Melody is a princess, Peter, she was destined ta be married and become a queen the moment she was born. By now, she should have already been properly ready ta grow up and prepared ta be married ta a good prince like Alexander. But you've held her back, you've made her tink she was gonna be a child her whole life, now she doesn't feel she is ready for any of dis. If she has any chance of doing so now, then you have ta leave. And I'm speaking for her parents, and her family, and for her well being."

Peter stared at Sebastian, shocked at what he had heard. Then he felt his brows crease and his face fall.

"I get your concern, Sebastian," he said, shortly. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"Peter-"

"No, Sebastian. I don't care what you think, I'm never leaving Melody, ever! For God's sake, we're best friends! Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?"

Sebastian shot Peter a nasty glare.

"Do you honestly thing me and her parents don't see what is going on between you two?" he asked, angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! It's not exactly a secret dat Melody has slight feelings for you. And do _not_ say you don't feel de same, cause despite your little act of 'not-understanding-feelings', you have feelings for her, too!"

Seconds passed. Sebastian took a few breaths in an effort to calm himself. Peter sat there, frozen where he stood. He was sure he didn't hear him right, and yet…

Peter blinked a few times and let out the small breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"She… does?" he asked, quietly. "She really… likes me that way…?"

"Did you not know…?"

"No…"

"Oh," Sebastian looked nervous and angry. "Oh gosh, umm… d-de point is- you see, y-you need ta leave- it's, um, for her own good, so- you must leave soon-"

But Peter wasn't even listening anymore. Right now, he was going over everything in his mind, everything that had been happening lately; Why Melody was acting different, why she was laughing and smiling all the time now, and why her face always got slightly pink whenever he got too close to her or said something nice to her. It all made sense now.

Melody liked him… as more than a friend.

Peter felt his lips curl as a small smile formed on his face.

"Oh, no!" Sebastian snapped. "I know what you're tinking, and I'm telling you now, you might as well drop it!"

Before Peter could respond he heard Melody's voice from inside.

"Peter, could come help me?"

"Coming."

Leaving behind an irritated Sebastian, Peter walked back into the room. Melody was standing there, her back facing him, the back of her dress hanging open.

"Zip me up, would you?" she asked, holding her hair over her shoulder.

Peter paused, then walked up behind her. He took the time to zip up her dress and tie a few loose strings before backing up. Melody turned to face him.

Her dress looked stunning. The whole thing was a bright, misty blue. The top part hugged her chest and came down only slightly in the front and it had white fabric along the edge of the V-cut. It wasn't like the itchy lace on her purple dress, it was like smooth silk that was soft on her skin. The sleeves only came down to her elbows, and they had silk cuffs, as well. The skirt was long, but not too puffy, and came all the way down until it was barley on the ground. Around her waist she had white silk ribbon that tied around her middle and ended in a bow on her back.

"What do you think?" Melody asked, looking down at her dress. "I didn't want anything really fancy, but my mom said I needed to be a little more formal. I'm glad she let me chose the dress, though. But, on the whole…"

"You look amazing…" Peter said, quietly.

Melody looked up at him, giving him a small smile as her cheeks went pink.

"Well, thanks…"

Melody paused, then went over and sat down in front of her mirror. She picked up a brush and started to brush her long, still slightly wet hair . A few seconds later, however, she started having trouble.

"Stupid knot…" she mumbled, irritably.

"You need help?" Peter asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

But Peter rolled his eyes.

"Come on, hand it over."

Peter walked up to her chair and took the brush. Melody paused, then sighed.

"Well, alright," she said, turning back to the mirror. "I didn't think you brushed anybody's hair."

"I don't."

It was perfectly true. Peter couldn't remember ever brushing anyone's hair. Hell, he couldn't remember ever brushing his _own_ hair! He just didn't feel there was any need for it. But he just grabbed a handful of Melody's hair and started to brush the knot. Despite said knot, Peter was surprised at how soft and silky Melody's hair was, and when he brushed it, he could see small flecks of sea salt fling out of it.

Within a few minutes the knot was out, and Peter set down the brush. He took a step back and stood there, expecting her to say something. What he didn't expect was to look in the mirror and see a reflection of Melody's sad face, her head hunched over, and something shiny gleaming on her cheek.

"Mel…?"

But only response Peter got was a small sniff. He walked over to her side and kneeled down in front of her.

"Mel, come on," Peter held her face so her now shining blue eyes where locked with his own. "What is it?"

Melody let out a shaky sigh, her eyes closing for a few moments before opening again.

"It's just… It's so hard, knowing that in less than a week, my life, my freedom, my everything… it'll all be over, forever…"

Melody closed her eyes and hiccupped, a few more tears escaping from her lids. Peter looked sadly up at her, both his hands coming up to cup her face.

"It won't always be this way," he said, his voice smooth. "You hear me? I promise, everything will be alright."

"How do you know?" Melody asked, wiping her cheeks.

Peter looked at her, holding her face a little more. Then he tipped her head down a little and pressed his lips to her forehead, giving it a soft, gentle kiss. A second later he pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were still wet, but she didn't seem to be crying anymore.

"Because, I can feel it in my gut, and since when has my gut ever been wrong?"

Peter smiled slightly as Melody gave a faint chuckle. She looked up at him, then opened her mouth, and then closed it. She opened it again, then closed it once more.

"Yes?"

Melody bit her lip.

"Peter," she started, her voice faint. "There's something I have to-"

But before she could say more there was a loud knock on the door. They both gasped.

"Melody?" called the voice of her mother. "Sweetie, it's me. Are you ready?"

"Just a second, mom!"

Melody stood up from her chair then started digging through a drawer.

"You have to leave," she said as she pulled out a white ribbon. "Now, before she sees you."

"I know, I know," Peter said quietly.

There was a pause, then Peter went up and hugged her around her waist. Melody hugged him back, then pulled away.

"I'll see you later," she said, smiling. "Now go!"

Peter nodded. Then he floated up and zoomed out of the room and in no time, he was gone.

Melody took the top half of her hair and tied it up in the ribbon, tying it into a bow, the ends of it molding into her hair. She then ran up to her closet where she found a pair of bright blue heels and slipped them on. She smoothed the skirt of her dress before turning to the door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened to reveal her mother, who was dressed in a beautiful green ball gown that was puffy, covered her whole arms, and only exposed some of her chest.

"There you are," said Ariel, coming up to hug her daughter.

"Yep, here I am," Melody said, smiling slightly as she hugged back.

Ariel pulled away, smiling. But a second later, her face fell.

"Melody, you eyes and face are all wet. Have you been crying, sweetie?"

Melody froze, touching her face. She felt a small, damp spot where a tear must've been before.

"Oh, um, no," she lied, smiling. "Of course not. I'm fine, really."

Ariel held her hand under her daughter's chin, looking at her for a few seconds. Then she smiled slightly.

"Well, okay, dear," she said. "Now, how about we head downstairs to the party, your guests are waiting."

Melody nodded. "Yes, mom."

* * *

**Well, there ya go...again! Sebastian's not tied up to Melody this time, but will that make it any better? And will Peter really stay away the whole night? Welp, you're just gonna have to find out, won'tcha?! XP**

**Now, i already got plans for the next chapter, so just hold up you all. I'll have it up here as soon as I can. I Vertually Pinky Swear!**


End file.
